Loyalists
by the.diversionist
Summary: After Kuvira's defeat, Asami and Korra vacation in the spirit world, unaware of the threat that lies ahead for them and the rest of the mortal world. Follow up to Falling.
1. Chapter 1

They arrive.

The warm light of the spirit portal in Republic City is replaced by brisk air and a tapestry of stars that stretch through time, shining through layers of darkness. Other skies, deeper skies, swirl with unreachable galaxies. Blue mountains shimmer and glow. A meadow stretches out further than the eye can see, flowers bright and pulsing with spirit energy. It seems unbelievable that such a hideous weapon could have opened a world of such beauty.

Asami turns in slow circles, the flowers brushing against her legs, tickling. Knotted trees dot the landscape, twined branches stretched out in a dance before lifting upward, sprouting bright leaves. Korra smiles and looks nervously to Asami. "So… not too shabby for our first official outing. What do you think?"

"Are you kidding? This is incredible." Asami's voice sends ripples through the air. Flowers sway in response, glowing more vibrantly. The stars are fat, bright and stunning. "I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe I'm here, with you."

Korra takes her hands. "You, me and the spirits. Tenzin said Raiko's not letting anyone near this thing for a few months. It really is just you and me." She cocks a lopsided smile that belies how her fingers tremble. "Think you can handle that?"

"I think I can try." She wraps an arm around Korra's waist the moment the Avatar tentatively presses her palm to her cheek, skirting and careful. Their faces graze one another's, breath growing short, despite their smiles. They kiss. No matter the difficulties, the tragedies, the spirit world, the odds, it feels like an inevitable conclusion.

* * *

><p>They explore for hours, walking hand in hand. Korra is a natural tour guide. Asami realizes she knew far less of the spirit world than she thought. "You know," Korra tells her, "I can't say I've been to the spirit world tons of times but I've been here enough. It's a whole different experience with you."<p>

"I take it that's a good thing?"

"It's kind of a great thing. And no one's trying to kill us, so that's a bonus." They exchange a lingering kiss before settling down beside one of the trees next to a riverbank. Korra begins rummaging through her backpack, setting aside some changes of clothes before pulling out a blanket. "It can get cold here at night. Did you bring one? I ah—I only brought this. I wasn't thinking. I was thinking," she continues in her quick fire way, "that maybe we could have a picnic? Just the two of us."

Asami doesn't point out that it's only the two of them. She likes being reminded. "That sounds like a great idea."

"We've been walking for hours. Are you hungry?"

Asami nods and they take opposite ends of the blanket, spreading it out over the meadowy field. Korra doesn't waste any time getting out a plate and several small containers of fruits and bread, rice and desserts. She must have raided Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding banquet. "We were going to eat this anyway. I guess we could have planned this out longer but why wait?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Good." She smiles, looks around her and picks up a red flower at random from the field, handing it to Asami. Asami takes it, smiling in amusement as a small fairy stretches its wings out, goes over to Korra to swat lightly at her forehead before flying away. "I hate when that happens. There must be a real flower around here somewhere." She shakes her head. "Before we leave, I promise."

"You sound nervous."

"Of course I'm nervous. Aren't you nervous?"

Asami bows her head in assent. "I guess a little."

"I've got butterflies in my stomach. And here we are."

"That's a problem?"

"How am I supposed to impress you without some catastrophe going down?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she picks up a strawberry from one of the small bowls and teases it along Korra's lower lip. "And what makes you think I'm not already impressed?" A flush crawls up Korra's cheeks. The calm is a lens all its own. With it, Asami can take the time to really look at the Avatar. Her eyes are the color of a clear lagoon, lit up by the sun, her shapely lips a pale pink. Her chiseled arms look as if they were carved in the image of some goddess of hunt. She is a work of art. Korra bites into the strawberry and Asami finishes the rest, her mind idling, curious as to what the rest of Korra's form looks like beneath the clothing.

It's as far as her imagination has ever gotten her and the heat on her face is scalding. The world around her warms, the flowers pulsing with her heartbeat, becoming a drumming song. Asami looks around her. "What's going on?" she sees a vision of Korra, at the corner of her eye, in a state of undress. Korra notices too and goes crimson.

The Avatar reaches over and takes her hands, kneeling before her. "It's okay. Relax. The spirit world reacts to our thoughts and emotions." Asami goes white, humiliated. The one time her imagination goes overboard and the spirit world rats her out. Perfect. "Take a deep breath. Close your eyes." Asami does. "Focus on the shape of my hands, the sound of my voice." Asami hears short breath, hot against her ears, almost panting. "Um…" Asami feels Korra's hands tugging slightly against hers but doesn't open her eyes. "Okay. Change of plans. Think of Varrick and Pabu, Naga, Desna and Eska. Bolin. Tenzin. Tenzin and Lin are here, disapproving."

That works like an icy shower. The sweltering heat dies away near instantaneously. Her heartbeat does not ring out through the spirit world. Korra's face is bright red. Asami is sure hers is too. Her throat is dry. "Did… you see something weird? Did I bring something weird here?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." Korra faces away from her, chugging down the entirety of the water bottle.

* * *

><p>Sometimes it's dark. Sometimes it's light.<p>

The first night, they find a particularly plush field of flowers and spread the blanket down. They are surrounded by blue mountains and lights of every color dancing along the night sky in waves.

Asami settles her head on Korra's shoulder, an arm draped along her stomach. Eventually their breathing settles into one rhythm. Asami is comforted by Korra's heartbeat, strong and steady. "This is incredible," she says for the second time since arriving.

Korra shifts to look at her. "Yeah, I think so too." She finds Asami's hand and laces their fingers, her thumb grazing along her soft flesh. "It was such a good idea to come here. It's nice not having other distractions."

Asami closes her eyes and smiles. "That is nice. But I meant this. That someone like me can travel to the spirit world… that we can live in harmony with spirits back in our world… Korra, you did all of that. You're more than the Avatar. You're something else. You've changed the world in so many ways… and who knows what other things you'll do." She squeezes her hand. "Life's always an adventure with you."

"Someone once taught me to not be afraid to mix it up." Asami chuckles, shifting easily when Korra rolls her onto her back. Korra stares at her before laughing nervously. "I'm pretty sure I landed the most gorgeous girl in Republic City."

"You could keep mixing it up and go for a more average looking one."

"But _not_ the humblest girl in Republic City," Korra arches an eyebrow.

"Who needs humble?" Her fingers skim along the flowers, enjoying the sensation despite how desperately she wants to press them to Korra's frame. "I landed the Avatar. Who happens to be a spectacular looking woman herself. I think I'm entitled a little bragging." Strange how Korra can be unbearably cocky at times and almost cripplingly bashful at others.

"Do you think the others know what we're doing here?"

"If they're old enough and have a little imagination." She brushes chestnut hair back behind Korra's ear. Korra turns her face enough to brush a kiss to Asami's wrist. The very touch seems to set her blood on fire.

"You know…" Korra nearly stammers the words, "_we _don't always have to make do with imagination." Moments pass. This time Korra's laugh is genuine and light. Asami's face goes beet red. She turns on her side. "You do get flustered! Yes! I'm not the only one! I was really hoping you weren't gorgeous _and_ so damn cool all the time."

"You're awful."

"You don't think that." Korra spoons around her, face nestled in her neck, making it impossible for Asami to cool down. Minutes go by with their hands laced, listening to one another's breathing, watching the spirits shoot like fireworks through the night sky. "You know," Korra says, "I think I liked you before I went away. Before Zaheer even hurt me." Asami doesn't want to talk about him, think about him. Korra must feel her tension. She presses a kiss to her shoulder. "You took care of me after everything happened. It only confirmed that it wasn't stupid to feel that way about you. I just wish you hadn't seen me that way." Her arms wrap more tightly against Asami's waist, pulling her closer. "This wouldn't have been possible before."

"Maybe not exactly like this." Asami shifts her face as best she can to look at her. "I admire your strength, Korra, but it's not why I'm with you. There's something more, deep inside. It's a different kind of strength. You're more than just your muscles."

"You don't like them?"

"I didn't say _that_."

Korra presses more tightly to her, her hands idling on her waist and hips. Korra held her like this after her father died. It was different then. Asami couldn't experience it. She was numb. Now, she's pure sensation. Now she's a shooting star. Korra's body is lean muscle and Asami is drunk at the contact. They lie for hours, pointing out lights in the sky, stars, inventing constellations, watching spirit whales swim lazily through the skies, wolves chase one another through the land. It's hard to believe that anything could feel so perfect after everything they've suffered.

* * *

><p>Asami wakes up alone. Flowers rustle as she gets to a sitting and then to her feet. Golden light cascades over the spirit world. It isn't long before the heat she was missing settles back into her skin. She searches the landscape for Korra and finds her almost immediately. Korra's bending; water, fire, air, earth moving around her like ribbons of color.<p>

Asami retrieves her sketch pad and sits on golden blades of grass. She's fascinated by the constantly evolving landscape and wonders whether it's her good mood or Korra's that changes it. The sky is a deep, bright blue. The sunlight is a curiosity. Asami is unsure where it comes from, only that it lights Korra in the best possible way, as if light had been created to caress her.

Asami tries, best as she can, to capture the spirit of Korra's bending but either she's distracted or Korra's distracting—the sketchpad and pencil fly out of her hands, landing ten feet ahead. Asami stands, chases after it, only to have it jump even further away. Soon, she's close enough to Korra to see an impish smile on her lips.

Asami places her hands on her hips but loses her balance as a gust of wind sends her stumbling forward, and then again. Korra continues her movements, movements that Asami now recognizes as beckoning, pulling until she stands before her. Korra grins, a sheen of sweat on her skin. "Morning."

"Morning." No matter how Asami tries, she can't manage to sound put out. "So, you got me here." What does she intend to do about it?

Korra wipes at her forehead with the back of her arm. "Yeah! I was just getting warmed up and thought maybe you were looking for a workout?"

Asami arches an eyebrow. "What kind of workout?" She can't bend. Not elements. "I just woke up."

"Yeah, that's the best time."

Asami is no longer sure they're talking about a workout and Korra isn't clarifying matters for her. She takes Korra's arm instead and pulls them both to the ground, landing in another plush thicket of flowers. Korra's energy is bubbly. Asami wonders if she's like this every morning or if it's only the excitement of being in the spirit world together. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Not really."

"Oh. I don't snore, do I?"

"Yeah, it's awful," Korra grins and Asami isn't sure whether she's joking or not. "So I'm guessing that's a 'no' to the workout?" Korra flops onto her back, arms over her head. Asami settles on her side, lifting herself on her elbow to watch her. "That's fine. I'm still kind of beat so we can make it a lazy day. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I was skysurfing earlier and I spotted a waterfall in the distance. I don't think it's too far from here. The water was so beautiful and clear, and it was surrounded by this bank with the greenest grass I've ever seen and these flowers that are like—I don't think they're fairies this time but they're really nice! Anyway, I was thinking—"

Asami kisses her. Korra's lips are faintly salty with sweat. Despite her previous enthusiasm about the river, Korra crooks an arm around Asami's neck, their brief kiss, deep and fiery. They pull away, Asami's fingers tracing along Korra's abdomen, wondering what it might be like to press to her bare skin. "Show me the river. We can go for a swim."

Korra's smile will be her undoing.

* * *

><p>They run through the meadow.<p>

They've just left the waterfall. The water was as clear as anything, shining straight to the bottom, filled with colorful, smooth stones. Emerald green grass lined the banks and the water was cool and inviting. Asami whips her arms and legs. The flowers beat against her damp skin. Korra gave her a head start but she's gaining fast.

Birds with colorful wild plumage soar above them. Spirits sparkle like diamonds. The wind pulls at Asami's hair, makes her skin feel refreshed and delicious despite the heat. The clouds are wisps of radiant cotton candy, the skies hues of purples and pinks. Korra's arm snakes around her waist, catching her.

They laugh, Asami getting another few inches further before Korra grasps her again, securely this time. They swam for who knows how long, playing a kind of spy game with the rocks, retrieving what was asked of them, taking the opportunity when presenting the jewels to touch casually here, to stroke casually there. A peck on the cheek here, a peck on the neck there and Asami, giddy, ran out of the water, Korra on her heels.

"You're faster than you look," Korra takes a lungful of air, "guess I'm faster."Korra's skin glistens with water and she practically glows. Is it the physical activity, where Korra seems to thrive most, that strips her of her usual bashfulness? The Avatar's hands settle on Asami's hips, the heat of her fingertips penetrating Asami's thin tanktop. Asami thinks she left her jacket on the bluff but isn't sure.

"I know I can't outrun you." Asami drapes her arms casually over Korra's shoulders and feels a small trill when Korra steps closer, "maybe I was counting on it."

Korra smiles, lifting just enough to press their lips together. Their kisses have gradually grown more confident and knowing the longer they spend together, the more they get to know one another. A kindling, a spark, a wildfire. Their breathing is soft and hurried. They are alone, they are together, they are in love.

When Korra slips her fingers beneath Asami's shirt, she lifts her arms instinctively, letting Korra pull it away. A moment of their lips separated is too long and soon their mouths are joined again, Korra's hands exploring over her sides and back, gliding feather light along her breasts. Asami gasps, dizzy with the contact and she looks at Korra whose face is flush and stunning, serious and intent.

Asami stills as Korra brings her lips to her breasts, her tongue grazing along them until Asami goes weak kneed, Korra's ministrations experimental and curious. _Is this all right?_ _Yes, yes, it's more than all right._

Asami peels the arm bands from Korra, hands tracing possessively over her arms, kissing her forearm, kissing her bicep, easing over her triceps, her many scars, watching every piece of her, rippling and strong, soft and feminine in one. Asami touches her breasts carefully, as if tracing a sculpture, a work of art, before meeting her eyes. _You're so beautiful._ Korra melts her. Korra, who reacts as if no one has ever told her such a thing.

They take their time, kissing, touching, maneuvering until they're naked, lying in a field of flowers, like something she might have imagined as a younger woman, something she might have thought of as romantic, would later think of as childish and now fills her heart to full. A soft rain begins, warm and soothing. They kiss languidly, bodies gliding against one another's, exploring, kissing away beads of rain, drinking what collects on their collarbones, belly buttons, tasting and teasing. _Do you like this? How about this? Yes. Yes. Yes. _

Korra naked and beautiful as a goddess, above her, smiling as if she were the only thing in the universe. Asami pushes another stray strand of hair from her eyes, easing it behind her ear as Korra's fingers trace paths along her inner thigh, making her wild before settling at her center, hot and eager for her touch. Korra's cheeks are dark, lips parted in anticipation, still unsure. Asami brings a hand to the back of the Avatar's neck, drawing her down, covering Korra's hand and guiding her fingers inside.

They both take a breath. Asami closes her eyes only an instant, before locking them with Korra's and moving against her touch. Korra kisses her fiercely, lets Asami pull her down beside her, legs twining, finding her own way inside Korra, satin, drawing from her a surprised cry. Asami momentarily panics. She's done something wrong. She's gone too fast.

_No, no, no. It's good. Don't stop._

They don't stop.

* * *

><p>Time trickles and races, the beauty around them shifting like the seasons. After their first encounter, they are feverish and desperate to keep in physical contact with one another, their bodies glisten with sweat but their lovemaking is not diminished. Asami doesn't know how long passes before she takes Korra's wrists, pinning them above her head, needing a moment from Korra's talented hands to say something.<p>

Almost immediately she knows she's done something wrong. The smile falls from Korra's face. She's somewhere else, panicked and afraid. Asami quickly releases her and sits up. "Are you okay?"

Korra smiles weakly and rises to a sitting. "Yeah. Sorry. You… took me a little off guard, that's all." It seemed such a simple thing. Asami makes a mental note and apologizes for having done it. Korra kisses Asami to assuage her worry. "I'll get over it. I just… I just need a little time. It's always the stupid little things." She's crestfallen. "Sorry. I feel like I've just ruined a really awesome time."

Asami laughs in spite of herself. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that if you want to ruin what we've been doing…" for however long it is they've been doing it. She lets herself stretch out on her back, afraid to pull Korra to her. Korra settles down beside Asami, watching her. "Well… I guess what I wanted to say is that I'm _not_ the Avatar. I can't keep up with you."

"You've done a great job so far." Another kiss and then she looks at her soberly. "Hey."

"Hey." A smile.

"I think I kind of love you."

Asami's heart pounds. Some part of her knows that Korra loves her. Or maybe she only hoped it was true. It's different hearing it out loud, even if it could be stated more strongly. "I _know_ I kind of love you." Korra's smile is brighter than the sun. "Your love is like… a beautiful engine."

"An engine?" Korra arches an eyebrow. "Seriously, that's what you've got for me?"

Asami laughs. "We've been at it for a while. My legs and brain aren't exactly functional right now." She presses a finger to Korra's chest. "That's your fault, you know."

"I'd apologize but I wouldn't mean it." Her fingers stroke along Asami's face thoughtfully. "I know it sounds dumb but I'm happy to be with you like this."

Asami smirks. "Me too."

"I'm serious. For a really long time my body was a prison. I couldn't escape it. It didn't work the way I wanted or needed it to. It was like my body was the enemy. Now I'm back. I'm just happy I can enjoy it again. That I can use it to make you enjoy yours." The words are innocent and scorching in one. Korra kisses her. Energy surges through Asami. She's not done yet.

* * *

><p>There's whimpering.<p>

Asami opens her eyes. There are no stars. There are no mountains. There are no flowers. There is only impenetrable darkness. Korra is on her side, in the fetal position, eyes squeezed shut, hands over her ears. Amon stands at her head. Unalaq is at her feet. Zaheer is to her left. Kuvira to her right. They stare down at Korra.

Asami's breath fogs in the air. She is paralyzed with fear. Korra murmurs. No. No. No no no. Asami stands on shaky legs. What is this? What's happening? Where are they? This isn't the spirit world. This can't be the spirit world. The spirit world is warm, beautiful, safe. This is cold and oppressive.

She calls Korra's name, a question, a prayer. Amon and Unalaq ignore her. Kuvira and Zaheer turn towards her, their forms shifting but sticking, staying, looking back to Korra. Asami growls, hatred festering in her heart. These are the men who caused Korra so much suffering. Zaheer, the man who taught Asami how to hate. He ignores her. Kuvira, the woman who killed her father. She smirks at Asami.

_I have a plan. I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your due and I will destroy you._ _You'll never get it out._ _With you out of the way I will be the one true Avatar._ _I'm the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire, not you. You're not relevant here anymore._

Words, voices, fusing together, indistinguishable. Korra pulls tighter and tighter to herself.

Amon's mask, intimidating, friendly, turns to Asami. She blinks, and takes a startled step backward. "You betrayed your father, your only family for the Avatar." The words pierce. His focus moves to Korra. He stoops, kneeling at her head. The others shift. Zaheer and Kuvira hold her arms. Korra kicks. Unalaq pins her legs down, his form glowing dark, laughing at her struggle. "As long as you're the Avatar you will never know peace," Amon tells her, "Let me give it to you," he brings a thumb to Korra's forehead.

Asami and Korra scream at the same time.

Korra kicks again, alert now, her eyes wild, scrambling back, panting. They disappear. Asami gets to her, takes her arms. "It's all right. They're gone." Are they? Where have they gone to? She only sees darkness. "I don't understand. What are they doing here? How can they be here?"

"A dream. Just a dream," Korra breathes raggedly, looking around, getting to her feet unsteadily, searching the darkness for any trace of them. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"They're not here. It was a dream…" she shakes her head. "How can a dream be here, Korra?"

"A nightmare. Strong emotion, your worst fears," she paces, wiping at her face. "They manifest here. I'm so sorry, Asami. I wasn't thinking—I thought I'd grown strong enough to keep that kind of thing away… but when I'm sleeping—I can't control it. Nightmares aren't just nightmares in the spirit world. Especially not the Avatar's."

Asami wraps her arms around her. "I don't want an apology. I just want to know you're okay." Korra hugs her back fiercely. "That was scary." She draws a breath. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to stop it. Sometimes I feel completely useless around you."

"That's bunk."

"No, I mean it. What if you hadn't woken up? You could have been hurt and what would I have been able to do?"

"You would have used that brain of yours to figure something out." She takes Asami's hand and they sit. "I know this looks scary right now but give me a few minutes. I can push this away."

Korra sits, fists touched together, taking long, even breaths. Soon, a campfire appears, the flames warm, lashing at the night. A curtain of stars unravel across the skies. Korra exhales. "Looks like that's all I have in me right now. The rest will come back." She stares into the fire, the light making her face soft, her eyes glow.

"Are your dreams always like that?"

"Not always." Korra sighs. "Sometimes it's only one of them. Memories of what's happened." She runs her fingers through her hair. "It's been years since most of that stuff happened. I feel like I should be over it by now. I took Zaheer and Toph's advice. I've accepted what's happened. It made things easier—and—I really do feel better about it. But accepting it doesn't make it go away."

"I know. _You _get to decide when you're ready, when it's been long enough. No one else."

Korra takes her hand. "Thanks. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

At least she can do that. She treads carefully. "I was surprised to see Kuvira. You haven't talked much about her or what happened." They both grimace. Asami regrets bringing it up. The stars dim at the mention and one by one they start to blink out. "We don't have to talk about her now." Asami remembers how her heart soared at seeing Korra walk out of the spirit portal. Kuvira was at her side. Korra was guiding her out as if she were someone who wasn't a monster, who hadn't torn apart the city Asami helped build in Korra's absence, as if she hadn't been the one to murder her father. She hasn't thought about it for a reason.

The stars go out. Korra squeezes her hand. "Let's talk about it when we're not here. Okay?"

The fire has been reduced to embers. Asami nods stiffly.

* * *

><p>Korra returns. The tea kettle remains, along with Asami's steaming cup of tea. Something about the tea warms her in a way that goes deeper than a simple cup of tea should. Asami stands. "Nice timing. I was just thinking of you." She looks around. It's her, the spirits, the plates of cakes and sweets. "Oh—Iroh was just here—"<p>

"He likes to disappear." Korra takes a seat on one of the chairs and draws Asami into her lap. The spirits around the table clap and whistle. A fox waggles its eyebrows. "Oh, grow up." She looks to Asami. "I went to visit Wan Shi Tong."

"Who's that?"

"This cranky old spirit owl. He's got a great library that I know you'd be into but no matter how I asked and pleaded he wouldn't agree to let you in. Man, he's really got it bad against humans." She sighs.

"So the Avatar can't charm everyone."

"I charmed you. Ugh, I should have beat him up. Or threatened to stuff him!" She slams a fist into her hand. Korra's fired up again. The woman has a tendency for violence and if she didn't save the world as often as she did or if she weren't half so endearing, Asami might worry. "Stupid owl. I made it perfectly clear that you aren't the type to run around starting wars but he wasn't swayed. I'm sorry. I mean, it's so cool, maybe one of the highlights of the spirit world and you can't see it."

"I didn't even know it existed before. But thanks for telling me how cool it is and that I'll never be able to set foot there." She gives her a quick peck on the lips when Korra pouts. "Want some cake?" She swivels, using the fork to cut into a chocolate slice the size of her head and bring it to Korra's lips. Korra eats a bite before looking at Asami regretfully. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't like chocolate anymore."

"As delicious as this cake is, it's not real. We're out of food. We can't stay here much longer."

"We just got here."

"No, we didn't. We've been gone almost two weeks."

"No way. That can't be right."

"Hey, one of my Avatar special power thingies is that I'm more in tune with the spirit world than you are. I've loved every minute I've spent here with you but it doesn't change how much time has gone by. We have to go back. The city's probably still a wreck and there are people who need me." She takes Asami's wrist and brings the palm of her hand over her heart. "Believe me, I wish we could stay longer. I've liked having you all to myself."

Asami smiles grimly. "I guess the one disadvantage to dating the Avatar is that I have to share her." Two weeks already? How? How has it all gone so quickly? "Maybe I've been away from Future Industries for too long." There are things that need handling, particularly after the death of her father. A chilly wind picks up, clouds starting to roll in.

Korra kisses her neck. "Hey," she murmurs, "stay with me. We still have time." She knows. The vacation has been perfect—exactly what she needed. It's been a secluded world for the two of them, in a sense, one they can control, unlike the physical world. Asami's heart grows heavy thinking of what's waiting for her, for them, as soon as they leave. "You're not going to ditch me for Future Industries as soon as we get out of here, are you? Once a workaholic, always a workaholic?"

"You're one to talk." She palms Korra's face. "I lost you for three years." In a way, Korra is all she has left. "I'm not giving you up. Work can't be my life. Not with you in it. I know you can't say the same—" Korra's the Avatar. Asami will always come second to the world. She understands and accepts it.

"Why can't I?" Korra smiles. "No matter what's happened—no matter what will happen—no one can take this from us." They're back at the spirit portal. Asami isn't sure how it happened. She's fairly sure they were hours and hours away from it. The tea and cakes are gone. It's only the two of them. Asami looks at the spirit portal reluctantly, listening to the gentle hum, noticing the fragrance of fresh flowers in the breeze, the glow, like sunlight splashing over them. "Don't worry. This is only the beginning."

Apprehension builds in Asami. She takes a deep breath in and then out. Korra laces their hands, squeezing gently, smiling reassuringly. The haze of the beyond, dark, with cold wind hissing through, is faintly visible through the spirit portal. Asami readies herself, bracing for the tempest. Together, they push through to the other side, leaving the spirit world behind.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter that took too much editing. This one won't update as quickly as Falling did. Believe it or not, this was initially much smuttier! I toned it down. This is going to be more of a political story. Look for Kuvira next chapter (and quite possibly Zaheer). Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

There are only ever fires, never light.

Kuvira rises the same as she has done the past three years. Her prison cell is sturdy wood. It is in a cavern somewhere, beneath Zaofu, she suspects. A platinum walkway separates her from the cavern exit. Suyin learned from her. Maybe she ought to be flattered.

She begins this morning as she has the rest, working through a fitness routine: sit ups, push ups, pull ups. It is a rigid regimen, unlike the dance of so many years ago. She wonders if she's agile as she once was but fears the answer. The cell is cubelike, dotted with square holes. Enough for her to reach through and dream of freedom.

The guards are her only visitors. They're Suyin's men. They bring food but don't look, speak or respond to her. Kuvira sits in the cell and sighs softly, staring at the platinum, beckoning at it with her fingers but it does not respond.

She has not seen metal in years and her absent connection from earth and stone leaves her feeling blind. She writes letters she gives to the guards and hopes they deliver. She never gets a response. Everyone has discarded her and she can't blame them.

The world moves forward and Kuvira wonders how it's doing, how the Earth Kingdom is doing, how Bataar Jr. and the Avatar are doing. She had only wanted to do the right thing. Even now she's unsure of how everything got so out of control when order had been her objective. Order and the safety of her people.

Today the cavern entrance groans open. Kuvira stands straight, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. Footsteps clack closer. For moments she only sees the stark outline of a shadow. Then it's before her. Suyin Beifong. The air goes out of Kuvira's lungs. She thought she'd rot in this prison before she saw her again. Kuvira has written her. Suyin has not sent word. There is something flakey about the matriarch, an airy, spiritual, artistic temperament that makes her volatile at times. Then there is the Beifong in her, unyielding steel, cold.

"Stop writing my family." Suyin keeps her fingers laced behind her.

"I'm trying to make amends."

"You will never make amends for what you've done. I took you in, Kuvira. I treated you as if you were a member of this family." Kuvira's jaw tightens. No. That was never really true. She wonders if Suyin really believes it. "In return you stole my army, you threatened my city, you had me imprisoned, you nearly killed Bataar Jr."

Kuvira cannot deny her crimes. She wouldn't put things quite in the same way as Suyin might but maybe that's only selfishness. She doesn't want Suyin to be right about her. Funny. When she was younger all she'd ever wanted was Suyin's approval. She would have done anything for it. Sometimes she did. "I offered you a place in the Earth Kingdom and you tried to assassinate me."

"Diplomacy has little room in the face of armies." Suyin scoffs. "You disgust me." Kuvira bites her tongue. The words dig deeper than she could have imagined. "You would still make excuses after the barbaric things you did?"

"I am sorry for the hurt I caused you. For the hurt I caused Bataar Jr." The name lodges in her throat. "I only wanted to help. The Earth Kingdom was on its own after Zaheer assassinated the queen. I had to do something. You saw the chaos his actions created. You didn't want to intervene but someone had to. The Avatar wasn't here. I was. I can't say I stand behind everything I did—but I won't say I regret everything. For three years I brought peace to the Earth Kingdom."

Suyin's eyes are flint. "You can't be mad enough to believe that. You imprisoned dissenters. You ousted anyone not of the Earth Kingdom."

"I took drastic measures. More than I should have," the admission is difficult. "I wanted to keep our people safe."

"I'd like to say that you have no people." For an instant Kuvira wonders if Suyin means the Beifong family. A foolish thought. She was only ever an ornament to Suyin. An example of her charity. Kuvira knew but wanted to earn her place. She did _everything_. It wasn't enough. "You have no idea the monster you created do you? And why would you? Here after all these years but it's me and my family who suffer."

"The war is over. The war has been over for years."

Suyin laughs caustically. "The war has only just begun. The Earth Republic is in disarray." No. How? She fixed it. She fixed it. How can it have fallen? And it's the Earth Republic now. Was it Wu? Did he let it spiral back into chaos? "I hope you're happy."

Happy? Imprisoned and alone, left only with her remorse. How can she be happy? Suyin walks away. Kuvira's fingers slip through the openings of the wooden cell, eyes narrowed. The platinum walkway waivers. Suyin looks back at her.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Asami wonders if Republic City will ever recover.<p>

It's been three years and the effects of Kuvira's actions still scar the city. The city has been expanded but progress is slow and Republic City citizens are frustrated. Many people lost everything. Their simple homes, the family artifacts passed down from generation to generation. Many died, others starved, and too many families have fallen into homelessness.

The Air nomads, as well as Korra and Asami, have done what they can but it never seems like enough. There is always someone in need. There are whispers everywhere, anti-bender resentment. It's been over six years since Equalists terrorized the city. After all the good Korra has done, sometimes it's hard to remember how Unalaq, Amon, Zaheer and Kuvira have been responsible for the kind of destruction not often seen outside of war.

Kuvira's weapon of mass destruction tore the city apart. Those who survived the blasts lost not only homes, they lost their businesses, employment. She nearly lost Future Industries. Her factories and office were destroyed. It's part of the reason she was so eager to go on vacation three years ago. Asami smiles thinking of her time in the spirit world with Korra. It seems so long ago. They were both so _young_. It's night and her office has been rebuilt. It's taller than ever. She looks out to the spirit portal, golden and emerald light entwined. Is it wrong to think, 'at least Kuvira created that'? Probably.

Thinking of the woman puts her in a foul mood. Korra is strangely reasonable about everything. Asami remembers when she was hot headed and impulsive. More recently she seems to take everything in stride. She's… balanced. Or at least does a good job of projecting that persona. Being the Avatar takes her all over the world. They don't see each other as often as they should. Korra writes but Asami misses her just the same.

Every morning she has the paper delivered to her. A copy sits on her desk and she ruefully turns away from the spirit portal and takes a seat behind the desk. A lamp glows softly and she picks up the paper.

**Bending Gang Strikes Again!**

_Republic City Bank Robbed! Citizens report an increase in bender led muggings!_

It's more than just the Triple Triads. All kinds of benders are cropping up, causing some trouble or another. Some work on their own but others band together. After Republic City was nearly annihilated, there was a lot of anti-bender resentment. Benders were targeted more than others, they weren't trusted, nobody wanted to employ them and gradually they began turning to crime to get by.

The city is being overrun by gangs and with the trouble brewing in the Earth Republic the Air nomads can't see to all of it. The police is overburdened with the crime surge. She sighs softly. Maybe she should deal with it. Things can't continue as they are. She takes the thin chain from her neck with the small key attached and turns it in the bottom right desk drawer.

For years it's been locked away in a glass case, untouched. The Equalist glove her father gave her. She lifts it from the drawer, setting it on the desk. The light shines on it. She doesn't know why she kept it. She hasn't taken it from the drawer or put it on in three years. The glove is a marvel. It represents scientific genius—some piece of her father's legacy of what mattered to him, of what his hatred turned him to. Her fingers slide over it. The day he presented it to her, hoping to have her join him—she'd felt…

Scared, maybe. Disappointed. Sick. What Korra had said about him was right and some part of her resented Korra for shedding light on the truth. Sometimes ignorance is bliss and she wanted to keep pretending her father wasn't supporting the kind of horror the city had been subjected to for weeks. She pressed it to him and jolted him into submission. Later, she used it to save lives, to protect the people she cares about.

The thought of donning it again during these times is unsettling. Going out alone without Team Avatar, with so much anti-bender propaganda in the air feels different. The Equalist glove had never been intended for Equalists. It was a weapon against benders. Using it, for its original purpose… she isn't sure she wants to do it. She slips the glove on, the soft leather melding to her hand as she curls her fingers. She'll go out on her motorcycle. It's been a while since she's sped through the city. Korra may not know how bad things are in Republic City right now but she'd want her to be safe. She'd want others to be protected—no matter who from.

_You'll go out for a spin. It'll be fine. You can't let benders take this city._ She frowns at the thought. Republic City belongs to everyone, not just those with the power. She thinks of the last time she ran into Mako. He came bearing bad news as usual. _Don't go out into the city at night. You're well known and you're rich. Raiko's the only person with a bigger bullseye pointing at him and he's got a squad of bodyguards._

Asami thanked him for his concern. _I won't be afraid to go out in my own city._ No. She won't. She goes.

* * *

><p>The city isn't as clean as it used to be. The spike in poverty contributes to that. Despite the danger, people have taken to living in some of the abandoned buildings that Kuvira's weapon sliced into. Knocking those buildings down is only ever a momentary solution. Graffiti adorns the walls of businesses and alleys, both anti-bender and pro-bender propaganda.<p>

The streets aren't as well maintained as they should be. Large potholes dot the streets, light poles knocked out in traffic aren't set right again and lie limply against whatever building happened to catch them. Asami zips through the city. What's happened is terrible but it provides a challenge she hasn't experienced in some time. She no longer knows these streets and it's reminiscent of an obstacle course, taking sharp turns to avoid flipping the motorcycle over.

The nights are rife with steam and fog. Some reconstruction projects were abandoned when money ran out and the streets cut away abruptly to nothing. Asami can't scream when she comes to such a sharp end. Instead she turns, not quickly enough, or maybe the streets are slippery from condensation. The motorcycle falls into darkness with her on it.

Instinct forces her to leap. She catches on to the ledge of the unfinished street and grabs on with her fingertips. Below she hears the bike crash and then explode. Damn it. She loved that bike. With a groan she turns back to the more urgent matter at hand and with a grunt and small swing she's able to get her other hand on the ledge. She pulls but her grip is tenuous. She's slipping. Dying hadn't been part of the gameplan for the evening and suddenly she's left feeling stupid and reckless. What was she thinking?

There are footsteps, slow and methodical. Asami isn't sure she wants to call out for help. She slips again, barely hanging on by the ends of her fingers now. Thick burning smoke and the smell of gasoline waft up her nose. Strong fingers wrap around her wrist and yank her up. Asami breathes once she's on pavement again.

"Are you all right?" The voice is gravelly and faintly familiar but she can't identify the man's face, even if she thinks she recognizes him. No doubt his hair was once coal black but now threads of silver run through it. His eyes are the palest blue Asami has ever seen. He looks down at her glove and back at her face. "Ms. Sato."

She smiles nervously. He knows her. That might have made her nervous once but that was long ago. Future Industries seems to always be in the news and her picture right alongside of it. "Thank you. I guess driving through this part of the city wasn't one of my best ideas." She looks up at him. He's slightly taller than she is, his eyes seem to always study. "Have we met?"

He considers. "A long time ago. I once worked for your late father."

"You did? I apologize," she bows, "you must let me repay you for saving my life." He shakes his head. "Please. It's the least I can do."

"Get away from her."

Asami looks around her. Korra? She searches the foggy cityscape but doesn't see her. A moment later she materializes beside her. The man is hurtled back with a gust of wind. He crashes, rolls several times along the pavement before coming to a stop. He groans. "What are you doing?" Asami demands running to him.

"What am _I_ doing?" Korra follows. "That's Amon's man—the Lieutenant!" Asami stops and looks down at him. Yes. She sees it now. Those same eyes, the lines of his disapproving mouth. She never saw him without his Equalist gear, without that mustache but those eyes… How could she have forgotten them? Korra stoops beside him, grabbing him by the shirt and yanking him to a sitting. His face is bleeding. "Are you stalking Asami because of some messed up vendetta you have? It ends now."

"Korra, stop." She grabs her wrist, sees a flare in Korra's eyes, the question. "I was out riding my bike and I nearly fell off where the street came to an end. He saved me."

The Lieutenant eyes them icily, but his eyes, when set on Korra are hateful. Korra is the warmest person she knows, the most giving, loving—and this man, the Lieutenant— she once took him out without so much as breaking a sweat— but right now, they terrify her.

"He's up to something," Korra says.

"You think you're all grown up now but you're still the same brat you always were," the Lieutenant yanks away from her. He wipes the blood from the corner of his face, leaving a red trail that's vibrant against his pale skin. He looks to Asami. "Why are you out in this part of the city with _that_ glove? I _know_ why. You see what's happening to this city. You're realizing your father was right."

"You're reaching," Korra shakes her head. "Get out of here before I air kick you in the other direction."

Asami glances back in the 'other direction'. The smoke from her bike is still billowing. The Lieutenant dusts his clothing off, straightens them and then limps away into the fog. Asami glares. "What was that?"

"You're mad at _me_?"

"I thought you were all about balance. What's the big idea showing up—without telling me you're heading back to Republic City by the way—and throwing down with a guy who isn't anywhere near the same league as you? He _saved_ me and you attacked him."

"Sorry. I didn't see that part. All I saw was the Lieutenant and you looked out of it—I reacted. It was a gut thing."

"Your gut was wrong."

"My gut's never wrong." She throws her hands up in the air. "We haven't seen each other in weeks. A fight isn't how I wanted our reunion to go." Asami bites her lower lip. She looks at Korra. No doubt she's been spending all her time out in the sun in the Earth Republic. Her skin is bronzer than ever. "And I don't really want to keep talking about it but I don't think you should be hanging around that guy."

"Who I spend time with is my decision." Not that she necessarily wants to spend time with the Lieutenant but that's beside the point. "Look, you may guide nations on how to act and what to do but I'm not a nation." Korra smirks softly and Asami finds it hard to stay angry. She goes to Korra, sliding her arms over her shoulders. "You don't get to pin a little Avatar flag on me for having conquered me."

"So you admit I've conquered you."

"I admit no such thing." There was no conquering necessary. Asami willingly gave Korra her heart, her love, her soul, her body. The only thing Korra can be faulted for is how easy she made it. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. There's a lot of anti-bender sentiment in the air. Things have changed a lot since you've been gone. Republic City needs you. And I'm glad you're back but _this_…? That's the kind of thing those idiots look at. The last thing we need is for people to start thinking the Avatar is a bully."

"It's not bullying if they're bad guys. It's justice." Korra grins her devil may care smile. Charming as it is, Asami is left feeling uncertain. Korra reads it on her face. "I'm sorry. But that guy? He worked with the Equalists for months to torture me. Maybe I overreacted. I thought he'd hurt you."

"It's over now." She cradles Korra's face in her hands. With the confrontation somewhat resolved, she really has the time to look at her. Her face is more chiseled than before, her eyes brighter than ever. Her hair nearly touches her shoulders, it has red and almost golden streaks from spending so much time outside. Korra's warm to the touch. Asami had forgotten how good it felt to hold her. "Now I can focus on the fact that my Avatar girlfriend is back in town. And to think, I went out looking for an exciting evening."

"Yeah? You're about to get it."

* * *

><p>They returned to Asami's estate, not bothering with the lights, fumbling their way through the darkness, lips locked, hands tangled in one another's clothing. Now it's morning. Korra rests her elbows to either side of Asami's head, smiling down at her. They did this all of last night and have resumed their activity in the morning. <em>I thought you hated mornings.<em> Asami pointed out one time. _Mornings. Not this. I can make exceptions._

And so has Asami. She clears her schedule. Future Industries can wait. Korra's touches make her dizzy. Sometimes, when Korra is particularly in the moment, Asami swears she sees Raava's form, glowing faintly on Korra's body. Then Korra will do some deliciously distracting thing before Asami can question her about it.

Their lovemaking is languid this morning, consisting of deep, lingering kisses and teasing touches that are enough to have them begging for release. Asami kisses along Korra's stomach, as toned as ever, and finds a scar she hadn't seen before. Scars aren't new to the Avatar nor does Asami ever think she'll ever stop getting them—as much as she'd like for her to be safe. This one is particularly vicious nor is it fully healed. She felt it last night but had no idea it was so severe. She stops and looks at Korra. "What happened?"

"Spear." She grimaces but Asami suspects it's at the revelation rather than the weapon. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Should have kept your clothes on."

"Really?"

No. Korra pulls her down onto the mattress again. The clear beautiful sunlight streaming in belies the nature of the scar. "You never wrote me about this."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Korra. I need to know what's going on with you. Don't keep me in the dark."

"Hey, I've taken worse than that stupid spear." She touches Asami's face gingerly and takes a breath. "Look. There's something I have to tell you. No, don't make that worried face." She laughs nervously and Asami frowns. Something's going on. "The reason you didn't know I was coming back was—well… I wasn't planning on being back so early. But…"

"But?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Korra…"

"Promise?"

Asami takes a breath. "I promise."

"Okay. The Red Lotus is active again—though, I guess they never really stopped being active— and they've kind of been chasing me all over the Earth Kingdom? Republic. Earth Republic. Anyway, all the rich people are winning these elections—through—through tricky, rich means and the Red Lotus isn't very happy about that and you know how they're all like, anarchy, anarchy, right? So they're kind of going in and taking out the elected officials, who weren't really elected, since they just sort of stole the elections. So everyone is losing it and since I'm trying to restore balance they kind of remembered that capturing me is their thing so they've been after me, too. And then you have the people who were loyal to Kuvira and they're gaining force and power, so they're trying to unite the Earth Republic and make it into the Earth Empire again. They _really_ don't like me for obvious reasons. It's a complete _disaster_ over there and I can't stay here, I have to go back and help but I needed, just—like a breather and to see you." She takes a deep breath. "So that's where the spear came from. But you should have seen the other guy."

Asami shoots up to a sitting. She can hardly think straight. Korra's word vomit is so full of information that it's impossible to process all the incredibly dire things she's just listed off as if they were nothing. "Korra. What were you thinking? How could you not have told me about any of this? You've been gone for weeks. You've been writing that everything's okay."

"Well—things have been okay. I'm alive and…" her shoulders slump. "The last thing I wanted was for you to worry. But don't. Because it's okay. I know—I know that maybe you're scared because of how things went down last time—"

"The way things went down? Korra, Zaheer nearly killed you and now you're telling me his men are after you again?"

"Not 'his' men per se—"

"And Kuvira's soldiers are trying to unite the Earth Republic—"

"Maybe that wasn't the way to put it—I mean, can they really be her men if she's locked up?"

"Why can't you take this seriously?"

"I _am_ taking it seriously but getting hysterical isn't going to fix anything."

_"__Hysterical?"_

Korra raises her hands in surrender. "Okay. Bad choice of words. But you know what I mean. Asami—I was so crippled with fear after everything that went down before—I can't do that anymore. I can take care of this. I'm the Avatar. I _have_ to take care of this." A beat. "I need you to believe in me."

Asami falls back on the bed, her long waves of hair spilling on the pillow. Korra lies beside her, fingers twining through Asami's hair. "I do believe in you. But Korra, there are so many bad people out there and they're all after you. I'm _scared_. I don't want to lose you again. I don't want something to happen to you while you're out there… alone." She touches her face. "Maybe you should let the Earth Republic deal with their own stuff for a while." Korra's face is gentle, pained. It's a lot to ask and she shouldn't ask it but she can't stop herself. "We need you here, too. _I_ need you here. Republic City's falling apart."

"Republic City has Mako, Lin and Tenzin." She glides a finger along Asami's neck. "Why don't you come with me? You don't know how much I've missed you since I've been gone. It's not the same going at it on my own. It gets lonely."

Asami closes her eyes. "I've missed you." She looks at her. "But I can't."

"Can you at least think about it?" Korra pulls the bed sheet to herself, her cheeks surprisingly flushed. Asami wonders if Korra thinks she's shot her down. "Future Industries is going strong again. You can take a break from it."

"It's not as strong as you think," she says. Korra's surprised. So maybe she hasn't been entirely honest in her letters to Korra, either. "We keep being underbid by other companies—with shoddy workmanship, I might add. We never recovered from what happened all those years ago. I mean, I lost everything." She takes Korra's hand. "Almost everything."

"It's a company."

"It's all I have of my family." She pulls her hand away and runs a hand through her hair. "I know it's not as important as saving the world but it matters to me." Korra doesn't look at her. "And it isn't only that. The benders are getting really out of control. Crime's through the roof. Someone has to stop them." Korra gets out of bed. Asami sits up again. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" She shakes her head. "I need a shower. I'm meeting with Tenzin before I take off."

"You're leaving so soon? You just got here." Korra is silent. Asami grips the sheets tentatively. They can smooth things out. "I could join you? It's been a while."

"No, I need to think," she glances back at her, her smile pale. "Thanks, though."

Asami stands, wrapping the bed sheets around her. The room is sprawling but despite the sunlight and her exciting morning she can't get warm. She hates fighting with Korra. The Equalist glove is on the floor, discarded the previous night in their haste. She picks it up, frowning at it. People are hungry for power. It doesn't matter if they're benders, rich, poor, they want it. Right now the benders have it and they're using it to intimidate others. Realizing that doesn't make her an Equalist. She wishes she could make Korra understand without hurting her.

She hears a soft tread. Korra's at the bathroom door. She looks at the glove and at Asami. "I changed my mind. I'd love to have you join me—if… you're still up for it?"

Asami smiles and tosses the glove to the side. "Definitely." She smiles. Korra smiles. She wonders if Korra's guts are as twisted as hers are. Wanting things to be okay shouldn't feel so impossible.


End file.
